


Horror Movie Night

by antrazi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Batcave, Comment Fic, Dungeon, Gen, Horror, Humor, Psychological Torture, Season/Series 09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 02:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antrazi/pseuds/antrazi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Kevin is holed up in the batcave on Halloween and has to babysit Crowley. Still seeking some kind of revenge against the demon that tortured him, Kevin decides to turn the tables and have a little fun. With Crowley chained and unable to run, Kevin plays movie after movie of things that he knows would scare the pants off of Crowley: Titanic, The Notebook, all of Jennifer Lopez's rom/coms ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horror Movie Night

Crowley would have never guessed that in his current situation, Kevin was the really evil one. Dean perfected his torturing under the grand master himself, the moose was a cold obsessive bastard when let loose but Kevin was not really somebody you expected to be a problem. Their little prophet had grown up and proved to be vindictive and creative bugger.

And here he was, bound in the dungeon of the Winchesters, a big collection of torture devices hanging there waiting to be used and Kevin Tran, Advanced Placement, going where it really hurt.

Yes, he could close his eyes but it wouldn't stop the sounds. That didn't really make it better.

At least as long as he saw it he could amuse himself with trying to remember which of people responsible for the movie or which actor/actress would go down to hell after their death for one reason or another. There was a reason he loved the Showbiz.

The king of hell sighed in relief when the stupid boat finally sank. The movie couldn't be long anymore. If he had to listen to one more Celine Dion song he would go postal on whoever would be responsible for it. 

The last minutes managed to stretch to eternity.

Kevin looked exited and smiled wildly at the demon, telling him without words he understood exactly how much he was hurting the other being.

"After this relaxing start I have a whole collection I want to show you. Thankfully Netflix has everything we need to go for a few weeks."

Crowley couldn't see which new movie Kevin was choosing. It couldn't really be this bad? The human had been lucky, he could hardly find a movie that would be worse for him than this drivel from James Cameron.

He whimpered in terror when the title "The English Patient" flickered over the screen. 


End file.
